


Whumptober 2018

by GlassRain



Category: Lady of the Shard (Webcomic), Leif & Thorn (Webcomic), Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Poisoning, Stabbing, Whump, a drabble is exactly 100 words, stop mistagging your ficlets 2k18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRain/pseuds/GlassRain
Summary: Multifandom drabbles for every prompt inWhumptober 2018! (Sometimes double drabbles, if two prompts get combined.)Fandoms are in the chapter titles. Tags will be updated as new chapters get added.





	1. 1-2. Stabbed + Bloody hands (Steven Universe)

Steven lands at Connie’s side and casts a bubble-shield without having to think, the rose-tinted dome shutting out the rest of the battle. It even muffles the continued noise of clashing weapons and screaming Gems.

“Don’t move!” he yells.

As if Connie’s going anywhere with the enemy Agate’s sword stuck between her ribs. It gets a bitter laugh out of her, then a strained wheeze as more blood soaks through her tunic.

“I got you.” Steven licks both hands, as wetly as he can, and presses them against her torso.

You’re supposed to leave the blade in, right? Pulling it out will do more damage. But what if having it there is making it harder for his healing powers to work around? They never tested this in training!

The light filtering through the shield tints her skin pink, like he made Lars . . . like he could make her too, if she . . . 

Blood bubbles up around his fingers, hot and sticky, every time Connie gasps for breath. He wipes one hand on his jeans, tastes iron as he licks it again, holds it back in place. “I got you,” he repeats, helpless to think of anything better. “It’s okay. You’ll be okay . . .”


	2. 3. Insomnia (Yuri!!! on Ice)

With the grueling training Viktor puts him through, Yuuri crashes hard and fast every night. So it’s surprising the night he opens his eyes and the stars are still out. Also surprising: no Viktor.

He tiptoes down the hall, and eventually finds Viktor on the steps, gazing at the moon.

Not asleep, judging by the drumming fingers. Is his body still on Russian time? But he’s been here for weeks . . .

Yuuri could go say hello. But they spend so much time together during the day – he’d probably be a nuisance. Instead he creeps back to his room, leaving Viktor alone.


	3. 4. “No, stop!” (Madoka Magica)

“No, stop!” cries Madoka, flinging herself over Sayaka’s writhing body. She must have figured out something about how Homura’s instant transportation works; she’s not just blocking the shot Homura has now, but every good shot from any angle. “You don’t have to do this!”

“You don’t understand, Kaname Madoka – she’s going to hurt you if you don’t get up –“

“She won’t! She’s my best friend! You must know something to help her, you have to at least try -”

Her voice is drowned out by the screeching of tortured violins. She clings to Sayaka’s now-limp body as Oktavia awakens around them.


	4. 5. Poisoned (Leif & Thorn)

The Embassy servants rotate as poison-testers. It’s supposed to be a ceremonial job, an archaic formality. Leif isn’t supposed to be convulsing on the ground with his throat on fire and his hands and feet starting to go numb.

He’s injected with something as the rest of the dining hall is cleared; everything goes hazy. Next thing he knows, he’s groggy in a probably-hospital room, being prodded by people in airtight germ-resistant layers.

One of them, eventually, is Thorn. Leif’s vision un-fuzzes enough to see Thorn’s gloved hands tightly clasping his own. But still, even now, he can’t feel them.


	5. 6. Betrayed (Lady of the Shard)

The soft miasma of the Old God’s hypnosis lifts, leaving the acolyte to gaze down at the rocks. The Radiant One lies in a broken heap, her shining aura gone dark.

With the last of her strength she raises her head to meet her most-devoted acolyte’s eyes, silently pleading. Maybe, from this one worshipper, the praise could give her the strength to protect the universe again . . .

“Um,” says the acolyte. “I’m sorry . . . but I think . . . she needs me? I’m really really sorry!”

The Old God smirks as the acolyte squeezes her hand, and the Radiant One’s vision fades to white.


End file.
